


Cuddling on a Cold Autumn Night

by RedRiver24816, renpawbs



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Kisses, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renpawbs/pseuds/renpawbs
Summary: While camping and moving from town to town, Badgerclops and Mao Mao take shelter in their tent but things take a turn quickly, since the two are super horny and I mean they're gay and are boyfriends in my head cannon so... yeah they fuck.
Relationships: Badgermao
Kudos: 34





	Cuddling on a Cold Autumn Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank RedRiver24816 for helping me defeat writers block and gave me a good idea to get the action started! Writers block can be tricky to over come, especially when you're stuck on how to get the plot moving. Thanks to them for the assistance!
> 
> I'd also like to note that there is a scene involving some risky/almost caught sex. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this one. Since it's my kinda thing and its wildly hot to me, hope you enjoy if you like it too!

Basked in the orange glow of the campfire, Badgerclops and Mao Mao sat side by side, resting on a fallen log. They felt the warm heat resonating from the flames which crackled and popped shooting dozens of embers into the air above them. Winter approached quickly and it was rather chilly out, with frost covering the grass beneath their feet and with every breath, a small cloud of vapour exited their mouths and faded with the wind. With temperatures dropping, Mao Mao had taken his cape off and wrapped the two of them in it. They cuddled close, using their body heat as extra warmth as the bare branches of the naked trees surrounding them creaked loudly in the howling wind. 

The duo had set their campsite up in a small clearing of a forest and were rationing the last of their food before they’d proceed to the next village, in hopes of stopping crime and helping the citizens, like proper heroes should. Night had fallen upon them quicker than expected, so in a rush, they set up their tent and built a fire. Yet, despite huddling so close together and the roaring flames of their campfire, the gusts of wind that flapped the cape that covered them both gave Mao Mao the shivers. He clung tightly to the big ball of fur seated next to him and Badgerclops hugged him even closer. 

“It’s too cold to be out here, dude.” Badgerclops said finally, after devouring his thirty-fifth roasted marshmallow. “Let’s go inside the tent.”

“The fire’s out here. We can stay out here a bit longer.” Mao Mao insisted, reluctant to show any type of weakness.

“It’s starting to die out.” Badgerclops commented, looking at the fire, which was starting to shrink as the fierce wind began to douse the flames. 

Mao Mao still seemed hesitant. He couldn’t just give up this easy. He didn’t understand how he could face off against some of the toughest monsters and kick the crap out of some of the most notorious bandits and criminals wherever he went and yet, he was going to lose to the air temperature? 

“I see you’re cold already.” Badgerclops snickered, running his hand down Mao Mao’s chest, gently gliding over each one of his nipples, which had perked up. 

Mao Mao’s face felt hotter than the rest of his body and he quickly pushed Badgerclops’ hand away from his chest. He nervously laughed and looked sheepishly at the ground. He felt Badgerclops grab him by the wrist and give him a tug, indicating the two should enter the tent. Mao Mao gave him a kiss and the two packed up and headed inside the tent, zipping it closed behind them. 

Though inside the tent wasn’t much warmer than outside, they were at least protected from the force of the wind. At that point it seemed their fire had died out with the glow outside finally diminishing. Mao Mao carefully removed his clothing and crawled into his sleeping bag, trying to warm himself up.

“Hey Mao… you, uh…” Badgerclops began, “...wanna share a sleeping bag tonight?”

“What? You have a perfectly good one right there.”

“Yeah… I know, I just thought maybe… because it’s cold out and all, we could… just this once…?” He kept pausing and looking away nervously. 

Mao Mao took a moment to think before unzipping his sleeping bag and letting Badgerclops crawl inside with him. Though he was tightly smushed up against the inside of the sleeping bag and his friend, he felt calm and exceptionally warm, snuggled up against his thick, fur covered body. Though he felt relaxed, he couldn’t seem to get comfortable. Turning onto his side, Mao Mao felt the sleeping bag was a bit too restricting. He turned back over but that didn’t seem to work either. Tossing and turning back and forth, he didn’t realize he was keeping Badgerclops awake until he felt his hand brush against something hot and fleshy.

“Uh, Mao?” Badgerclops spoke.

Mao Mao froze, his hand still firmly planted in place, “Yeah?”

“Dude, you’re touching my…”

Mao Mao pushed the sleeping bag off his body and looked down, seeing that Badgerclops’ cock was pressed up against the palm of his hand and seemed to be growing bigger and harder with each second that ticked by.

“S-sorry.”

“No, it’s okay, dude.” Badgerclops replied, taking notice of Mao Mao’s member beginning to do the same as his own. He sat up next to his little cat buddy.

“Want me to help warm you up?”

Mao Mao couldn’t meet Badgerclops’ gaze but he nodded abruptly. Badgerclops shuffled down a little and slid in between Mao Mao’s legs, taking hold of his cock with one hand and using the other to play with his balls as he opened his mouth and began to lick the tip. In an instant, a small spurt of precum leaked out of Mao’s cock, right onto the badger’s tongue. It was awfully salty but it tasted so good. Using his tongue, he curled it around his boyfriend’s dick and pushed his lips around it too and went to town. The feeling of Badgerclops’ mouth slurping up his cock with his hot breath was an absolutely intense sensation. Mao Mao’s brain tingled and he squeezed the sleeping bag in his hands, not wanting to mess up his lover’s rhythm as his cock touched the back of his throat. 

Badgerclops observed Mao Mao’s body tense up, an indication he was about to cum, so he removed his dick from his mouth and wiped some of the slobber away from his mouth and chin. Mao Mao sighed, not being able to finish but was excited their fun was about to continue. He eagerly hopped up onto his hands and knees and stuck his rear into the air and wagged it enticingly to Badgerclops. Badgerclops placed a hand firmly on it but spoke in a different tone.

“Actually, Mao… I wanted for you to… uh…” The words failed to escape his lips.

Mao Mao fell back on his butt, sitting and looking perplexed at his friend. The badger still struggled to find the right words.

“You… I want you to… take position, with me? Like, I could do what you were doing and....”

Mao Mao clued in. It would’ve been easier for Badgerclops to simply ask he wanted to bottom, they’d tried it out before and both of them really liked it. It shouldn’t have been so difficult to ask.

“Sure.” Mao Mao replied, “How bout you do what I did? I’ll take it from there.”

Badgerclops quickly assumed the position Mao Mao had been in prior while Mao Mao’s heart thumped wildly in his chest. He was excited but also a bit skittish, he was rarely on this end. He always figured he was better being on the bottom, what if he messed up? Still, Badgerclops had reminded him the last time they did this that he did pretty well, so what did he have to worry about? How would he start? 

Mao Mao rubbed his eyes and wiped some sweat off his face, entranced by his partner’s round, squishy butt. Badgerclops had stuck his small, fluffy tail up in the air as an invitation to go ahead and do what he likes. Mao Mao’s body trembled nervously as he stuck his tongue out and gracefully licked upwards, the end of his wet tongue gently caressing his friend’s hole, which seemed to react to his tongue as it puckered just a little. Mao Mao got even more into it, spreading his cheeks then slurping and licking, all the while Badgerclops happily buried his face in the folds of the sleeping bag. Mao Mao reached underneath him and gently stroked Badgerclops’ dick with one hand and moved faster and faster as he pushed his tongue deeper inside his lover. The taste was overwhelming. Sure, it wasn’t some incredible five star buffet style dinner, it mostly tasted like tangy sweat but the fact he was able to do this to Badgerclops and make him feel weak to his knees, it was better than anything he’d ever eaten prior. Moving himself away for a quick breather, a long, thin string of saliva connected his lips to his partner’s ass, which then drooped, sagged and finally broke off. Mao Mao then laid flat on his back while Badgerclops got into position, squatting above his waist and carefully lowering himself down. With one hand he spread himself open and the other, he held Mao Mao’s cock in place until the tip touched his asshole and he lowered himself down, slowly, little by little.

Mao Mao shut his eyes in ecstacy as he felt himself enter the warm confines of the badger’s thick butt and he heard a sort of small sucking sound before he felt Badgerclops’s cheeks sitting on his lap, indicating he was completely inside him.

Fuck. He was tight. 

With every tiny movement and thrust, his partner’s ass tugged against his cock. Badgerclops could feel the slightest twitch and pulse in Mao Mao’s cock inside him and then he felt Mao Mao’s hands grab his waist and move his body up and down. His toes curled at the sensation, the two were connected in a state of pure euphoria as the sounds of light slaps echoed from out of their tent as they fucked. 

“Hold on.” Badgerclops interrupted suddenly, sitting as still as possible, turning his head towards the tent door and listening intently.

“Fuck… I’m- I’m so close…” Mao Mao panted, squeezing Badgerclops’ cheeks firmly in both hands while his dick still felt as though it was being sucked deeper and deeper inside his partner. 

Badgerclops extended his robotic arm and placed his hand over Mao Mao’s mouth to keep him from speaking. There were voices in the distance of two or more people talking and they were approaching their campsite. Shit. If the voices belonged to theives and raided their tent, sure they could fend themselves off but neither of them really wanted to be in such a compromising position. If they were caught and arrested the criminals, they’d surely get out of jail soon enough and be able to spread the word around about the gay cat and badger couple who like to have sex in tents. This could be very bad.  
The voices continued to approach but Badgerclops didn’t dare move a muscle. It seemed as though they didn’t belong to criminals, they weren’t discussing mischevious deeds. They seemed to be talking about arriving at the village that Mao Mao and Badgerclops were making their way to. Badgerclops figured that if they were up to no good, they could fight them when they got to the village in the morning, or they wouldn’t be that far behind and could catch up to them.

That’s when Badgerclops had a truely devilish idea. As the people speaking got closer, Badgerclops grinded himself against Mao Mao. He lifted himself up and brought himself back down again, creating a satisfying slapping sound. Continuing to ride Mao Mao up and down, the voices seemed to pass by their camp and weren’t taking any notice to the sound of his ass slapping against Mao Mao’s waist. 

Mao Mao couldn’t hold it in any longer. Mumbling between Badgerclops’ fingers that were still covering his mouth to stifle his moans of pleasure, he blurted out, “I’m gonna cum!” 

Badgerclops quickly spun himself around while still riding Mao Mao and shut him up with a kiss on the lips. At that moment, the tip of Mao Mao’s cock pressed against his prostate causing him to shoot a hefty load of cum that splattered across Mao Mao’s chest and belly. At the same time, Mao Mao held Badgerclops close and pushed himself as deep as he could go before draining his balls inside his lover, spraying multiple spurts of cum inside him while his boyfriend’s ass seemed to tighten even more around him. 

The voices seemed to pass, heading up the trail and over to the village. Badgerclops finally pulled himself back from stuffing his tongue down Mao Mao’s throat and he got up. Mao Mao’s cock fell out from his partner and with a satisfying splat, some of his cum leaked out of Badgerclops and dripped on his package. 

“Ah… shit...” Mao Mao moaned in pure bliss, “I fucking love you.”

“I love you too, dude.” Badgerclops replied. 

The two of them crawled back under the sleeping back and cuddled up, now hot, sweaty and panting. This time, Mao Mao didn’t need to toss and turn to get comfortable. Instead, he fell asleep with a smile on his face and in the arms of his best friend in the whole, wide world.


End file.
